A young boy's Fait
by A Midnight Massacre
Summary: This is my first Story, This is a one shot with a twist ending.


One- Shot...A Young Boy's Fait.

Ryan wiped away the tears that stung his pale green eyes. He took in a breath to help calm his nerves, but not even that helped. 'Count to 10.." he told himself, pacing back and forth behind the auditoriums stage. 'Your almost up, you'll do fine.' he reassured himself, wiping his hands on his black jeans.

"Next up is Tellyasin Highs very own Ryan Drover!" Ryan held his breath as he walked onto the stage his guitar in hand. Tellyasin High Talent Contest, he didn't even know why he entered it. He looked out into the audience, all faces looking, waiting. He let his breath out in a long sigh, closing his eyes and he slowly strummed each and every cord to his song, singing his own written lyrics.

As he sung, a young pale boy with bright green eyes, stepped onto the stage. Ryan stopped singing once he noticed the boy. Ryan stared in amazement, it was as if he was looking in a mirror. The audience clapped thinking this was part of the act.

"You..give me my body..." the boy said in a low voice. Ryan walked off the stage away from the child. 'Stole? Body?' Ryan didn't understand what the boy meant. He turned his head, not surprised the young boy was following. "What!" Ryan hissed, spinning around. "I want my body please." the child said with a smile, his hands out infront of him as if he was going to receive what he was asking.

Ryan stared in disbelief, this kid must be insane. "What are you talking about?" Ryan asked ever more confused. Frustrated the boy's facial expression changed into a evil glare. " I'm not alive until I have that body. So I want it."

"You're dead?" The boy smiled in answer, laughing loudly showing a mouth full of razor like teeth. Ryan ran to the emergency exit. He wasn't going to give up his body to some kid who thinks he can take it for his own. He had always believed things like this happened, but never thought it would happen to him.

"Enough running, you'll still be alive!" Ryan screamed as the boy appeared infront of him. "Can't you, like..i don't know, take someone else's body?" Ryan asked, hoping this was a dream right now.

"We can only enter the body's that we resemble." the boy began to explain, "If I entered, lets say your friend Derek, his body would reject me, because I don't share the same DNA, thus he'd die along with me."

"Ok, lets say I let you enter my body, what happen to me and you?" the boy rubbed his temples, motioning for Ryan to sit down. "Ok how about I start from the beginning." Ryan nodded in agreement with that idea.

"Ok, first my name is Roy, I was created 17 years after you were born. We help choose your path in life, whether it's good or bad, that's up to us. So basically we are your fait. I only inhabit your mind, but your still in control in a sense. Because i share your DNA, i can only live along side you in your mind. Every time you make a decision i see where it can lead to, if i like it I'll make sure you make another decision that leads that way. If I don't I erase that memory and put in my own. Now let me tell you something very serious. I live for only three days. Once I die, as do you."

Ryan looked the boy up and down. He did look like him just paler, shorter and well younger. "Ok, say I do let you... are you going to lead me to a jail sentence or something?"

Roy smiled to himself, "If I wanted that, I'd already force myself into your body. I'm leaving this up to you." Ryan scratched his head, his guitar still in hand. "Ok how do you enter?" Roy looked away, biting his pale lip. "See my teeth?" Ryan nodded. " I bite a small hole out of your chest and enter thru it." Ryan stood up, "No way! I'm not letting you bite a hole out of me." Roy sighed in frustration, "You have three days to live, when you make up your mind, call my name." Ryan watched as Roy disappeared into the ground.

'Three days? Fine..Fine!" It only took him a few minutes to decide. "Roy." Ryan looked around. "Roy?" still nothing. "ROY!" Ryan shouted. "I heard you the first time." Roy mumbled, raising out of the ground. "You ready?" Ryan nodded, opening his shirt. Roy's eyes turned red at the sight of Ryan flesh. Immediately Roy's teeth pierced into Ryan chest. Ryan held his breath as Roy ate into him.

Ryan laid on the ground, his chest and head hurt. Roy was gone, except for his clothes. Ryan smiled, but changed into a frown as a pain struck his head. Then another sharper pain. Ryan screamed as he spit out blood. He had been tricked by a mind eatting Vampire. Ryan died within minutes, and Roy exited. Changing his appearance to resemble his next victim. Roy walked off, licking his now cherry red lips, pulling his brown hair into an innocent child like pony tail.

Please R&R Thank You.

Midnight Massacre x_x


End file.
